1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Image processing apparatuses such as copying machines have an increasing number of functions in recent years, and the multi-function peripheral (MFP) that incorporates a scanning function, fax function and document server function in addition to a copying function is becoming a mainstream apparatus.
As the number of functions increases, the operation of image processing apparatuses is becoming more and more complex, requiring the user to carry out the setting of various different parameters.
However, it is quite troublesome for the user to set each of the various parameters. Furthermore, it is difficult for a regular user to perform appropriate setting of all parameters.
In order to resolve these problems, a technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H8-166945, for example, in which the user's skill level is assessed via analysis of the user's operation log and help information or the like corresponding to the user's skill is displayed based on the results of this assessment.
However, according to the technology of Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H8-166945, the problem exists that the intentions of the user are not reflected in the content of the help information or the like and therefore display changes not intended by the user occur, making the user feel ill at ease.